Alenoah drabbles
by Aya Williams
Summary: Just a couple Alenoah drabbles I wrote in 2016. Thought they might be worth a laugh. Edit found a third.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

If you had told him the day, he met Alejandro that he would one day be his boyfriend. Noah would have said something incredibly snarky and ignored you, figuring you were some crazy fangirl. When he had first met Alejandro he'd hated him. It was just another version of Justin he figured, another incredibly hot guy who got through life on looks alone and was both incredibly unlikable and not very smart. Noah couldn't help but roll his eyes at the antics of the girls around him. They were falling for his 'gentleman' façade. You would not find Noah doing anything of the sort.

So when he ended up on the same team as him Noah was a bit upset. He could deal with it of course but the fact he had to was off putting. That said the first of many time Alejandro surprised him happened shortly after their team had gained the goat. He hadn't believed Alejandro when he'd said they could all ride it, not because it wasn't possible, but because he didn't believe Alejandro would be capable of the math involved.

When they'd been perfectly balanced Noah had to admit he was shocked, it wasn't exactly a simple calculation, perhaps Alejandro wasn't as stupid as he'd first perceived. This did not however mean he was any better than Justin his personality was something Noah hadn't had the time to properly judge, but considering they were on the same team he supposed he'd have plenty of time to do so.

To be honest he wasn't sure what had prompted him to go into the cargo hold that day, perhaps fate had plans for him, perhaps he was supposed to go down there that day. Or maybe he just needed a break from Owen. Whatever the reason he hadn't expected to find Alejandro down there looking around the hold suspiciously. Noah wasn't sure whether to greet his new teammate or to simply observe him when his guard wasn't up. He was saved from having to make that decision when the object of such musings turned to see him there.

"Noah, I did not see you there amigo, forgive me but why have you come down here?"

Noah wasn't sure why but he felt the need to defend his actions. "I just needed some time away from that rat's nest Chris calls 'economy'." he rolled his eyes. "besides I could ask the same of you."

Alejandro smirked seeming to find Noah's words amusing. "very astute of you. I heard a sound from in the cargo hold and wanted to know what was making it. I expect it's some sort of large rat or something of the like, and I would prefer not to sleep while such things are about. Surely you feel the same?"

Noah felt like he was missing something, like there was something in those words, some sort of hook that Alejandro was trying to see if he'd grab. it seemed to him almost as though Alejandro was using this interaction to judge some sort of quality in him. What quality that was Noah couldn't say, but he was sure the words he said next would be important.

"You can do whatever you want honey, but honestly we'll be sleeping with rats even if you do find it. Sadistic hosts don't generally give their contestants pest free living quarters."

Alejandro seemed satisfied like he'd found out what he'd wanted, Noah really wished he knew what it was.

"I see, well perhaps it would be best if we returned to those quarters, we wouldn't want our teammates to worry would we?"

"well if I don't get back there soon Owen will probably turn the plane upside down trying to find his 'little buddy' so I suppose so."

As they left the cargo hold Noah couldn't help but think about his first impressions of Alejandro. He did use his looks to get through life, and he was defiantly not someone Noah trusted, but he was no Justin. Noah just wished he knew what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Light

To say Alejandro was proud of his physique would be the understatement of the year. Obviously it derived from his family pride as it was a family rule not to hit the face. That said Alejandro took better care for his body than a number of women. He could spend hours on personal grooming if given the chance. Of course he ate well whenever he could he couldn't contaminate his body with bad food. His body was his temple, and so it was within reason that Alejandro preferred to bed early.

This was what he was attempting to do right now. He had changed into his bedclothes brushed his teeth and was preparing to sleep when he entered the room he shared with Noah, only to internally cringe upon the realization of what Noah was doing. He was sitting on the bed reading that infernal book, the one with the purple cover, the book Noah had read to completion numerous times. Whenever he did so it was hard to get him to do anything else. It was as if the book had some sort of hold over Noah. There had been a number of times Alejandro had felt jealous of it. Jealous of an inanimate object! Jose would never stop laughing if he ever found out. This was not what Alejandro was cringing about however.

As stated before it was very hard to get Noah to stop reading this particular novel, this included when it was time to sleep. Alejandro was not sure how he had gotten away with staying up late to read when he was younger, but now it was hard to get him to go to bed when he didn't want to. The problem with this was that he never wanted to leave the bed when he was reading, and as was the nature of a book, one needed a proper amount of light in order to read it. Noah would never risk hurting his eyes by reading in weak light so it was that Noah used the small lamp at their bedside.

Alejandro sighed internally bracing himself for the argument he knew was coming. "Noah I'm going to bed now."

"okay," Noah said absently, idly turning a page and not even bothering to look at Alejandro. While this was madding enough he also did not bother to turn off the light.

"Noah, I cannot sleep with the light on." Alejandro tried again despite knowing it was futile.

"I'm sure you'll manage; you've a sleep mask right?" Noah said once again not bothering to look up from his book.

Becoming irritated Alejandro did his best to quell this and once again try to reason with Noah. After all the same sort of tact had worked on even the most stubborn opponents. "Yes, I do but you know it is not capable of blocking the light completely."

"So? It's not as if that much light gets through." Noah said unmoving and still looking that damn book!

"Noah, I need you to turn the light off." Alejandro said the tiniest bit of irritation in his voice, for which Alejandro chastised himself greatly. Noah was not the kind of person to give in when the other became irritated. Quite the opposite actually.

"why? Because you need your beauty sleep?" Noah stated. "I doubt one night without it is going to destroy your good looks."

Alejandro wanted to groan aloud Noah was in a contrary mood, there was no way he was going to listen to him. Though it had been his stubborn and contrary nature that had attracted him to Noah in the first place, he also found it infuriating. How that worked was one of the things Alejandro had yet figure out.

Alejandro reached for the lamp waiting for Noah to try to stop him. surprisingly this did not happen and he managed to turn the light off. Alejandro turned to get in bed, though he was still cautious, waiting for the other shoe to drop. He did not have to wait long, as Noah turned the light back on almost instantly.

"Noah." Alejandro was no longer trying to hide his irritation with the smaller man. It wasn't as though hiding it would help at this point.

"What?" as if he didn't know.

"I just want to sleep can we please stop this?" perhaps if he asked politely Noah would listen. It had worked before.

"Sure." Alejandro breathed a sigh of relief. "After I finish this chapter."

"NOAH!"


	3. Chapter 3

Love

People were often confused by their relationship, not that Noah could blame them. To the outsider it didn't seem to make much sense. Alejandro was a lot like Justin and everyone knew Noah hated Justin. So why was he dating someone so similar? Those people who compared him to Justin didn't know Alejandro very well. There were parts of him that were a lot like Justin and those part of him annoyed Noah he'd more than admit that. But there was more to him that just drew Noah in.

His intelligence was one. Out everyone on the show Noah had to say he thought Alejandro was one of the few people who could match his wit. Courtney was smart in a conventional sense but when it came to wordplay she was sorely outmatched by a number of contestants. Heather was good a biting insults and social devastation but Noah found her insults to be quite juvenile in nature. Izzy was as smart as him, perhaps smarter, but there seemed to be something in her mind blocking her from accessing these abilities in a way others could understand.

Every conversation he'd ever had with Alejandro felt charged. And every time he talked to the Spaniard Noah found himself on the edge of his brains thinking of comebacks before Alejandro had finished his sentences. It was harder to combat him in conversation than anyone else, and Noah often found that the comeback he'd been so proud of would fall flat in the face of Alejandro's diplomacy. One would think he'd find such interactions annoying but in fact they excited him.

He loved Alejandro's eyes, yes aesthetics weren't the most important part of a person to Noah, but attraction starts somewhere and often it is the physical attributes we are first drawn to. For Noah it was Alejandro's usual eye color. It wasn't the only thing Noah liked about them. Noah liked to see Alejandro's eyes because they were so mysterious. Somehow despite looking at Alejandro's eyes quite often Noah was often unable to come to any conclusion about the way he was currently feeling. He supposed when you lied to people so much hiding your intent must be second nature. Still that wasn't to say Noah couldn't see anything in his eyes. Sometimes when they were alone and Noah was in a particularly sour mood Alejandro's eyes would light up with mischief and that was something Noah loved, in hindsight mind you he often felt like he should be running when it was happening.

There were things Noah knew about Alejandro that others did not as well, such as his inferiority complex. Yes that was right Alejandro, THE Alejandro Burromureto , the guy who was so perfect you might not believe he was real, had an inferiority complex. It wasn't something that was easy to see, he hid it quite well, but it was there. Every time someone called him Al, something Noah himself did when he was extremely mad at him, Alejandro would shudder like something was bothering him.

when Noah had first asked him about it Alejandro had steadfastly refused to answer, but over time Noah had managed to get it out of him. Alejandro had an older brother, one who he felt was stronger, faster, more attractive, and well better at everything than he was. His was Jose and he called him Al. Alejandro had not stated it out loud but Noah could figure out what he was getting at. Every time he heard the name Al he'd think of his older brother and feel insecure again. Feeling insecure was not something Alejandro liked. Noah thought part of the reason Alejandro wanted to win total drama so badly was so he could have some kind of accomplishment Jose did not, though he was sure Alejandro would deny it if he asked.

Yes, to the outsider their relationship was strange, but Noah found he didn't really care. They didn't understand how much Noah loved the little things he found out about Alejandro each day. That was fine, as long as Noah knew why they were together, he'd be just fine.


End file.
